Fragile Fairy
by MUSICLUVER0802
Summary: Bella is the new girl/fairy and has run into a vampire family, which is the reason fairies are scares, while on her training to gain her true wings. But with the Volturi on hot on her wings that's going to be a lot harder than she expected.


**A/N: Second story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight.**

Myths, legends, fairytales, if only humans knew how many of their worst nightmares and greatest dreams were real and still are. They just tend to hide it better than humans think, or at least that's what my grandmother told me every time I visited her. I use to think she was insane when she told me that I was a fairy. "The Swan family has been blessed by you being born, for, unlike your mother, you can transform into your true fairy form whenever you please." My grandmother use to say. I found out just how true her stories were when I was ten. I was at school when I felt like I was floating on air because I had overheard a boy say he liked me. My best friend Amy screamed when she saw me floating just an inch of the floor. 'Freak' she had screamed 'Witch' she claimed to everyone, for three years I was watched by my classmates whispered to be evil till no one had seen anything suspicious and called Amy a liar. I had run home to my grandmother that first day of floating and she told me it was common for humans to claim we were witches. Ever since I was ten, I believed my grandmother over all. Today is my first day of testing on how I will do on my own with my fairy secret at the mere age of sixteen. So grandma and I decided I should move in with Charlie, my father, at forks. Our timing could not have been any more perfect. My mom, Renee, has just gotten remarried to Phil, and they wanted to travel for his job; he is a minor league baseball player. So my mom was going to have me stay with grandma, but grandma said I should do some father-daughter time. So here I am, at the airport waiting for my father to come pick me up.

"Bella! Over here!" Charlie shouted from over the crowd, causing people to stare, thus rising a deep scarlet blush from me.

"Ch- Dad!" I screeched in a panicked whisper "Stop yelling, people are staring!" I rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, attempting to drag him outside but my small fairy form that weighs about forty pounds to a human could not pull my human fathers form.

"Jessh kiddo! You can't even budge me."

"No," I huffed, "so if you could make it easier on me and start walking?" I asked sweetly.

"Ha! Ha! Okay, okay I'm coming. But first I want a hug from my only daughter." He chuckled as he held his arms wide open. I launched myself into his arms and hugged him with all my might. I really did miss my father.

After the drive was over to the house, Charlie and I put all my suit cases in my new room and headed down stairs.

"So…I got you all sighed up for school." Charlie stated. I knew he had to get to work; Gran and I had known that Charlie would always be at work, so I would be able to work on my abilities.

"Dad it is okay. I know you have to get to work. Do not worry I have to unpack anyway so I'll be busy all day." I reassured him.

"Well... okay if you're sure."

"I am positive." He looked me over to double check, and then mumbled something like 'you're growing up too fast. I used to have to take you work with me for fear of you hurting yourself.' then huffed and grabbed his gear.

"Call if you need anything." He hollered as he made his way outside to the chief of police cruiser.

I waited a little while till I knew he was far away then quickly moved around the house to close the still yellow curtains my mom had put up to brighten up forks as she had put it. Then headed upstairs to close the shades. I walked into my new room ready to attempt to organize it. My room was empty except for an unmade bed -no sheets or comforter, Charlie most likely not knowing what I would like- a dusty desk with a computer that so does not work anymore a small walking closet -that I can hopefully fit all my cloths in- a window seal bench, and a night stand next to the bed. Also tucked away in a corner was an old rocking chair. I snapped my fingers commanding my suit case to lift into the air and set its self on the living room couch, it followed my orders. I placed the palm of my hands on the bed feeling the mattress and bed posts start to tickle my hands as it cleaned itself. I felt the bed post start to send the clean orders thus sending it throughout the house for everything to become clean.

After I 'felt' that the house was clean I decided to organize everything in my room I closed my eyes and imagined the room organized, a sparkled, light blue comforter and sheets covered the bed, a dark blue lamp shade with holes in the shape of stars around it in place of the tan one next to the night stand, a baby blue canopy in circling the bed, the yellow shades turned a bright, sky blue and faded to white at the ends, the window widening just a bit to let more light in, the dark purple walls turned into white with a hint of blue to give it some color the closet door and room door turned from brown to white and the black desk turned to a glass desk with silver legs and a laptop with sparkled butterflies sprinkled across it set on top of the desk all plugged in and ready to work. The hard wood floors changed from dark red wood to white wood. **(A/N: I don't know if it exists. Just go with it.) **When I opened my eyes I saw everything in place and organized. I smiled to myself and walked out of my new room.

The hall had a china cabinet that was for display. I knew that the china was in the attic so I flicked my finger and the china was in front of me. I picked it up and walked it over to the cabinet. Then opened the cabinet and brown packing box the china was in. I snapped my fingers and the china was placed on display, the box placed back in the attic. I went through the house organizing and tidying up, giving the house a women's touch. By the time I finished I was starting to prepare dinner for Charlie's arrival in an hour. I had also packed up for school. I felt light headed from using so much of my power that I was ready to pass out.

I continued to stir the pasta I was cooking for dinner till it was ready then grabbed two bowls and some parmesan, put some pasta in the bowls and set up the table just as Charlie opened the door and hung up his coat and gun. He looked up soon after taking of his shoes only to see dinner all prepared and everything cleaned.

"Well jessh kid, you got down to business." He commented.

"I figured the house could use a bit of a women's touch." I replied, smiling as I looked around "Dinner is ready, hope you like pasta."

"You even cooked dinner. You must be tiered."

"A bit."

We sat down and ate quietly then Charlie went to watch the game and I told him I was going to take a shower then go to sleep.

As I let the shower heat up I released my wings from out of my back. It stung a bit as blood dripped from the tips of the wings- it hurt less to have my wings out when taking a shower plus it cleaned them off and let them stretch. I stepped into the shower and let the water sprinkle on me gently, I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner mixture- I mixed it myself so that it was perfect- and scrubbed it into my hair. As I let it soak into my head as I washed my body and shaved- I cannot wait till I am a "full grown" fairy **(A/N: Adults are 18 Bella is 16.)** so that we did not have any hair except on our head. When I finished I washed everything off and turned off the water. I shook off my wings to dry them and retracted them into my back again then dried off the rest of my body. I slipped on some of my school pajama shorts and tank top with red and black strips and a gold sun with a silver crown around it in the boxes of the shorts. The tank top was just white with the gold sun and silver crown around it on the front, the back had Swan written on it in red. I then brushed and blow dried my hair. I hung my towel to dry as well then went to my room. I pulled back the curtain then climbed under the covers. The last thing I saw before I closed my eye lids were liquid golden eyes staring at me as I fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry it's no fun to leave people hanging -okay so it is a little fun ;)- anyway, what did you think. Good, bad, somewhere in-between, or to early to tell? Make sure to review. =)**


End file.
